Raw Energy
by beckaliz
Summary: m!Hawke x Anders NSFW Hawke was pretty beaten up in battle, and Anders used a lot of energy healing him. Actually, he used a lot more energy than he had to, with pleasant results.


_Author's Note: I might include this in my long fic, I dunno. 3 It's at least canon from that storyline from some point._

_If you don't like m/m, you won't like this. :)_

_Reviews and comments most welcome. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>The door to the Hawke estate slammed open with a boom. Bodhan had been sitting and reading a book, but when the noise startled him, he jumped to his feet and rushed to investigate. When he reached the large foyer, Correm and Anders were standing in the doorway. It was dark outside, and they were both soaking wet; it was pouring down rain.<p>

"Messere Hawke!" he cried. Hawke was limping and leaning heavily on Anders's shoulder. His hair was hanging down, dripping water, covering his face. Bodhan was alarmed not just for the fact that they were so wet or that his employer was limping, but because the warrior had numerous wounds which were all bleeding at least a little. The growing puddle on the floor under them was stained pink. He was wheezing softly, and the dwarf could see a large, dark bruise along his jawline.

"Quick, Bodhan," Anders said frantically. "Bandages! And a lyrium potion!"

"Right away!" the dwarf replied. He whirled and disappeared, not wasting any time.

Anders helped Hawke across the room, and lowered him as gently as he could to the nearest bench along the wall. This was not an easy task. Not only was the other man bigger than him, he was still wearing all his armor. Anders couldn't keep him from thumping down hard the last few inches. The warrior groaned.

"Oh, Maker, Correm, I'm sorry!" Anders put a hand to Correm's forehead and pushed his blond bangs back. Correm stared up at him and blinked slowly. "Correm?" he repeated.

"Do you think I could file assault charges against a dragon?" Correm wiped a hand across his face, smearing blood across his cheeks.

It was such a ridiculous and out-of-place thing to say that Anders had a difficult time not chuckling, despite the fact that he was very concerned. "I don't think you can, love. Besides, the magistrate isn't exactly fond of you."

"Huh." Correm looked a bit cross-eyed. "You're right. Well. This is going in my ledger." He squinted one eye and bit his tongue. "See if I ever buy strawberries from _him_ ever again."

Anders sighed. "Shit. You're delirious. Hang on for just a moment longer. I'll be able to help you soon." He had used up all his reserves just getting Correm back to the estate. The dragon had torn him up quite a bit. Until he took the potion that Bodhan would be bringing him, he was useless to do more.

A lump formed in the mage's throat as he began unbuckling the warrior's armor. This was the worst he'd ever seen the man injured. As quickly as he dared, so as not to hurt the man further, Anders peeled each piece of armor free and threw them to the floor. Hawke grunted softly when the breastplate came free, and Anders saw why immediately. Around the left side, there was a deep gash against his lover's ribs. Correm winced sharply as he tenderly ran his fingers along it, palpating gently. He found a small dragon's tooth lodged at the bottom of the gash, and yanked it free with a squishy noise.

"Nngh!" Correm gritted his teeth and groaned, then panted heavily. "Ow."

"Messere!" Bodhan returned, his arms laden with the things Anders had requested.

With more grunting and groaning on Correm's part, Anders finished stripping him to his shorts, enough to wrap up his wounds. This stopped most of the rest of his bleeding, but some of the bandages were turning red with continued oozing. Bodhan helped Anders move the man upstairs to the wash room so that he could get cleaned up better. Correm continued making little delirious murmurs and complaints the whole time, but they were mainly unintelligible.

Once Correm was cleaned up a little more—resting in the empty bath tub with a towel under his head to cushion it—Anders downed the blue liquid from the vial Bodhan had brought in a quick gulp. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the energy flow into him. When he opened his eyes once more, Correm was looking at him. Those gray eyes were bleary, but they were definitely focused on him.

"Are you going to take advantage of me now?" the warrior said sleepily with a smirk.

"This... isn't exactly the time." Anders frowned. He sat on the edge of the tub and reached down. Healing energy surrounded his hands as he put his hands on Correm's body, tending to the more serious injuries one after the other.

When he got to the gash on Correm's side, Anders put a little extra energy into it. It was the last of the big wounds. All else that were left were fairly minor, and he'd leave them bandaged up with elfroot until he could take care of them later. While the last of his mana went into it, the skin, vessels, and muscle tissue re-knit to their proper configuration. The warrior gasped in a deep breath, arching his back and tilting his head over the back of the tub.

Anders blinked. That was a little unexpected. "Correm?"

Correm's throat bobbed as he swallowed. Then he said, "I feel better, thanks."

"Do you—"

"I'm going to clean up, Anders. Would you leave me alone?" The blond had an odd expression on his face, and wasn't looking at him. Anders saw that his cheeks were a bit flushed.

"Ah-all right," Anders said hesitantly. Was Correm... kicking him out? His feelings were a bit hurt, but since Correm wasn't going to need any more treatment, and he was actually a bit exhausted himself, he went ahead and complied with the request.

Once he was out, Anders leaned against the wall for support. Maybe he'd put _too_ much of his energy into healing the other man's wounds. Correm obviously hadn't needed that last bit, and now he was tired. He changed out of his robes and into his nightclothes. Slouching down in the overstuffed chair by the fire in their bedroom, he rubbed at his eyes wearily.

From the washroom he could hear the noises of Correm filling up the tub and splashing around. In his mind's eye, he pictured his lover as he must be in there. Stripping naked, removing the extra soiled bandages, water rushing over his body...

Maker, he wouldn't be turned on like this if Correm had let him stay in there and help him clean up. Why was his imagination that much stronger right now?

Despite his ill-timed fantasies, Anders drifted off into a light doze.

He woke with a start when he felt the touch of Correm's fingers against his forehead. Before he could say anything, his lover's lips were on his.

"Mmf!" he protested at the suddenness.

Reaching out, instead of feeling the fabric of a nightshirt or a towel, his hands touched bared flesh. Pulling back, he saw that the other man was covered only by a towel around his waist, clenched in his left fist.

"Anders," Correm breathed, leaning down to lick along his ear. He grabbed Anders by the upper arms, and the mage heard the towel hit the floor.

"Correm, you—mmm."

Correm was kissing him again, more urgently now. He ran his hands up and down Anders's arms, caressing and rubbing with his thumbs at those sensitive spots under his armpits, in the crooks of his elbows. Anders moaned as the sensation gave him shivers. One of Correm's hands found its way to his groin, and began caressing slowly. Unintentionally, he tilted his hips, inviting the touch. Correm was unusually feisty right now. Or, at least, he was more feisty than Anders would have expected, for having been as beat up as he'd been. Was it that extra energy doing this?

Finally Anders pulled away again. "Stop," he gasped. "Not that I'm complaining, but—hah—aren't you—?"

Correm growled softly. "_No._" He sealed his mouth over Anders's neck, licking and sucking while he continued to move his hand over Anders's sensitive parts.

Before the mage had any warning, Correm grabbed him by the arm again and yanked him up out of the chair. He spun him around and slammed him up against the wall. Anders gasped, his eyes widening. He got a better look at his lover now. There was something dark and lusty in those eyes, accentuated by those tattoos on his face. In the past, Correm had said that they made his eyes smolder, and Anders had joked that it made him look like a raccoon, but in that moment he actually could not disagree. The warrior's eyes were certainly smoldering.

A flick of his eyes showed him the long, lean line of Correm's naked form in the firelight. He had fleshed out a little, with a few more years behind him and a pleasant life in Hightown, but he was still trim and fit. Anders hated crediting Fenris for anything, but Correm's hobby of going out hunting bandits with the elf in his free time had kept him deliciously in shape. Still, he could also see the bandages on Correm's arms, and other cuts and bruises that hadn't gotten healing attention.

"Are you all right?" Anders asked.

Correm smirked. "Yes," he chuckled. "I'm _very_ all right. Believe me." As he pressed his body against the mage's, Anders could feel Correm's hard length against his own even through his clothes. "I feel... _quite_... invigorated..."

The warrior's arousal and the force with which he was holding Anders against the wall certainly seemed to prove it. He should use extra healing energy more often, if _this_ was the result he'd get from it.

Anders slid his left hand down Correm's now mostly unblemished side, feeling the hard muscles, tracing them. He cupped the warrior's left ass cheek and squeezed. Correm sighed, pressing his forehead against the mage's, and leaning into him further. Anders reached around his hips and squeezed the other side, arching his hips forward encouragingly.

"I want you," Correm said right into his ear. Before Anders could properly respond, the warrior had grabbed the front of Anders's robe and pulled it wide open. In a rather impatient fashion, he put his hands on the mage's hips and hefted him up into his arms. Anders's legs were now around Correm's waist, their bare chests touching. Though Correm was naked, Anders was still wearing his smalls.

Correm kissed him, devouring his mouth like he was starving for it. Anders put his hands on the warrior's chest, caressing and feeling over every hard curve. He twisted his fingers lightly through the soft hair on his lover's chest, and teased at the man's nipples while he kissed him back.

"Oh, Correm," he sighed, when the other man's mouth moved to his ear and he began to suck on his earlobe. He wrapped his arms around the warrior, and clung to him tightly.

With another soft growl, Correm spun him around again, and easily carried him across the room. Anders thought that he was going to be thrown down onto the bed, but instead Correm went for the drawer of the bedside table. Holding up the mage with one strong arm, he pulled something out of it. Anders knew what it was, and just the thought of it sent shivers through him.

Correm shifted Anders's legs around his waist just long enough to pull off his smalls and toss them across the room, and then Anders felt the warrior's fingers, thickly covered in grease, at his entrance. His arms around Correm's neck, he gasped and tensed as Correm slid those fingers inside without much ceremony. Unconsciously he dug his fingers into Correm's shoulder blades, shuddering at the sensation, at the tightness.

"Oh... I... ah..!" Anders made little noises as Correm moved those two fingers. He twisted them. In and out he slid them, stroking him inside, working them deeper until he hit _that_ spot. That spot that felt _so_ good when it was pressed, and Correm pressed it. Repeatedly. Anders jumped a little each time he felt that touch. How did the warrior _do_ that, and without even the benefit of the little electricity trick?

Anders moaned and writhed for the attention Correm was paying to his sensitive parts. Correm kissed him, drinking in those moans, and suckled on his ear again.

Anders couldn't keep his head on straight. "P-please... Cor-Correm..." he breathed. Correm bit his earlobe and he jerked. "Ahh!"

Correm removed his fingers and adjusted his grip again. Anders felt more grease against his flesh as the warrior practically slathered his entrance with it. He tilted his head back and moaned when his lover grasped his stiff arousal with that greased hand and slid it up and down a few times.

"Ready or not," Correm growled into his ear, and then he was pressing into Anders, holding him tightly by the hips and shoving him against the wall as he pushed into him.

"Oh! Correm!" Anders cried. He groaned as his lover's hot flesh went deeper, filling him up, sealing them together. "You're.. uhnn... you're..."

"I _know_." Correm grinned against his neck. He pulled out, and then thrust into him again.

This was not the usual way that they did things, but Anders was enjoying it. He clung tightly to his blond warrior as the man rocked against him again and again. Shoved against the wall, he felt delightfully trapped, subject to the whims of the stronger, albeit younger man who had him in his arms. He buried his face against Correm's neck, bucking against him with each movement. Being braced against the wall like that gave him the chance to push back just as much as Correm was pushing against him.

"Oh, love, _yes_," he gasped. "Oh, please..."

He felt Correm's slick fingers grasp his arousal again, and he made a loud noise of pleasure. Those fingers moved again, and this time Correm was not letting up. Without thought of any kind, Anders bucked and arched against the larger man, gasping for air and moaning his name. Deep inside, and circled around that delicious ache, it all felt _so damn good_. Correm didn't always take this kind of initiative, didn't always take _him_ instead of the other way around, but sometimes Anders wished that he would a little more often. _Maker, yes!_

It was getting to be too much. Correm's mouth on his ear, on his neck just where the nerves were the most sensitive, his hand stroking at Anders's cock insistently, his own cock buried deep inside, it was so intense and it was all over the place and it was overwhelming and—

"Nnngh!" Anders squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as his release shuddered through him, curling his toes and making his back stiffen. He rocked against Correm desperately, unable to help himself as he was consumed by waves of ecstasy.

Oh, _Maker_, when had it last been so good?

Correm moaned loudly in his ear, and Anders felt the man's fingers dig sharply into his buttocks as he stiffened and bit into Anders's shoulder. Correm thrust against him against him a few more times, quickly, and then sighed and relaxed, having reached his own peak.

They were sweating, and Correm was still holding him up, propped against the wall. Correm kissed him on the neck softly. They were both panting heavily, catching their breath after release. Correm drew back first, staring into his eyes with a heavy, lusty yet satisfied gaze. He lifted a hand and slowly licked Anders's spend from his fingers, making the mage grunt with an echo of arousal that he wouldn't be able to manage again for a few minutes.

Correm released him, and the mage stood shakily on his own, his hips a little out of whack from what they'd just done. Correm caressed him softly, smoothing his hand up and down Anders's chest. Then he kissed him.

"Thank you," Correm whispered.

Anders laughed quietly. "You're welcome," he said.

They slept well that night.


End file.
